Une relation chaotique
by Jane Puckle
Summary: Ron et Hermione se disputent trop souvent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui va tout faire pour remédier à cette situation qui ne peut plus durer. Mais le jeune homme ne va pas y mettre du sien surtout qu'il débute une relation amoureuse avec Lavande Brown. La jeune adolescente aidée du célèbre Harry Potter, va tout faire pour reconquérir et ramener le jeune homme à la raison.
1. Le début des problèmes

Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction.

Cette fan fic parle de la relation chaotique entre Hermione et Ron .

Elle débute au milieu du tome 5 mais elle ne prends pas en compte tous les élément des tomes précédents.

Bonne lecture à tous.

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début des problèmes **_

Tout le monde criaient pour féliciter Ron, on chantait, on dansait, on riait que soudain une fille du nom de Lavande Brown attrapa Ron et l'embrassa langoureusement devant tout le monde sous un tonner d,applaudissement.

Harry et Hermione restèrent sous le choc ,puis, finalement Harry se mit a applaudir à la plus grande déception de son amis.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle appart où ils s'assirent sur deux fauteuil moelleux qu' Harry trouva très confortable.

-Harry, dit-elle après avoir repris s'être calmer, il faut que je te dise un truc

-'Mione, je sais ce que tu veut me dire

-Ah bon

-Tu veut me dire que je suis génial et que je suis le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ai jamais connu, même si Ron a été exceptionnel tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

-Harry, je suis sérieuse là, dit elle sur un ton exaspéré

-Oui dessolé, tu disait ?

-Je disait que javais quelque chose d'important à te dire, en fait… je…

-Tu est amoureuse de Ron... et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant...

-…

-'Mione, ça saute aux yeux : vous avez beau vous chamaillez tout le temps pour un rien, vous vous complétez, Ron t'apporte la petite dose d'humour dont tu manque, tandis que toi, tu apporte un soupçon d'intelligence et de motivation dans ses études. Même si il ne ta pas fait très bonne impression au début vous êtes vite devenu amis.

-Mais, d'après ce que je vois, ce n'est pas réciproque

**Elle lança un regard vers la porte **

_-_Je suis sure qu'il fait ça pour te rendre jalouse, dit Harry avec le plus de compassion possible dans la voie

-Je n'en suis pas si sure, dit la jeune fille sur un ton désespéré

Il y eu n blanc pendant une minute car Harry ne trouvait pas les mots pour réconforter son amie quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Lavande accrochée au bras de son nouveau petit amis

-Ron-Ron, si on sort ensemble il va falloir que tu change d'amis parce que là entre cette sang de bourbe et ce truc qui cherche que le célébrité ça va pas du tout

Hermione se leva et gifla Lavande qui resta sous scotché par ce geste inattendu de la part de la jeune fille.

Se rendant compte de son acte, Hermione s'en alla en courant laissant Harry, Ron et Lavande sous le choc

_Pourquoi je suis tomber amoureuse de ce con, pourquoi moi (en plus de cette pétasse de Lavande Brown) ?_

_Si seulement Harry avaient raison, si seulement Ron faisait ça seulement pour me rendre jalouse ?_

_Mais je suis sure qu'il a tort, je suis sure que Ron me déteste, je n'ai aucune valeur a ses yeux à part quelqu'un qui lui prends des notes et qui lui fait ses devoirs …_

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le truc qui cherche la popularité, il te dit casse toi, dit Harry sur le poin de lui en coller une lui aussi

-C'est bon Harry, tu peut demander gentiment, dit Ron en serrant Lavande dans ses bras

-Elle m'a insultée et a insultée ta meilleure amie et toi tu dit rien, Ron, il faut vraiment qu'on parle

-Mais ...

-T'en fait pas Ron, de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, ça pue le sang de bourbe ici

Elle embrassa Ron puis jeta un regard provocateur à Harry avant de partir.

-Pourquoi elle ta embrasser cette pettasse ?

-Parce qu'elle m'aime

-Et pourquoi tu t'est laissé faire ?

-Parce que je l'aime aussi

-Depuis quand ? Tu lui a parler pour la première fois ce soir. Elle, _par rapport à moi,_ elle cherche la célébrité

-Mais de quelle célébrité tu parle ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter

-Ron, c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit…

-J'ai juste dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas

-Ron…

-Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre ceux qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, eux

-Et Hermione, tu vas la laisser seule

-Tu as qu'à aller la chercher, je suis sure quelle attends que ça

-Mec t'es sérieux la ?

-Totalement

-Ron, on est un trio, tu est indispensable tu dois m'aider à la retrouver

-Non, c'est hors de question

-...

Alors Ron quitta la pièce ne semblant même pas dessolé et alla rejoindre Lavande qui n'attendait que ça.

Harry sortit à son tour et partie a la recherche de son amie disparut depuis déjà une demi-heure.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche ( qui lui parurent des heures ), Harry retrouva Hermione grâce à la carte du maraudeur et la retrouva cacher dans l'armoire d'une salle de classe désaffectée depuis des années.

-Hermione ?

-Laisse moi tranquille

-Il faut qu'on parle

-Elle a raison, ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe

-Ron s'en ai aussi pris à moi tu sais, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prends

-Il me déteste, tout le monde me déteste !

_-_Non Hermione, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on retourne à la salle commune

-Ok mais je vais directe me coucher

-Si tu veut, mais pourquoi ?

-Je veut pas voir Ron et demains on a une évaluation de métamorphose, tu as réviser ?

-Oui

_Non_

Alors les deux amis retournèrent a la salle commune le plus discrètement possible grâce à la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur que Harry avais pensé à emmener et qui lui avais servie à l'allée.

Ils passèrent juste à côté de Rusard et de cette saleté de Miss Teigne et les évitèrent de justesse et finir par arriver à la salle commune sans ennuis.

Hermione alla se coucher sans même un regard à Ron et Lavande qui la regardaient de travers.

Harry, quant à lui, adressa un regard noir aux amoureux puis monta se coucher et s'endormis sans trop de problème car il été exténué par le match de quidditch. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte de l'arriver de Ron dans le dortoirs et heureusement pour lui car sinon Harry lui aurait à nouveau fait la morale.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier, il devait être 6 heure du matin. Alors, il descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Hermione seule, assise dans un fauteuil. Harry s'assit alors dans un canapé en face d'elle où elle vient le rejoindre pour se blottir contre lui en guise de réconfort.

Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne demi-heure quand soudain Ron descendit dans la salle commune et vit Hermione endormit dans les bras de son ami.

_Je leur manque pas trop à ce que je vois, je suis pas si indispensable que ce que Harry m'a dit hier soir. Je me demande au bout de combien de temps je vais leur manquer. Vivement que Lavande arrive._

Ron alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de l'échiquier mis à la disposition des élèves et se mit a jouer tout seul ce qui fit beaucoup de peine à Harry car sans la dispute de la veille, ils serait entrai de jour tout les deux en meme temps que de discuter avec Hermione mais la vie en avais décidée autrement, ils c'étaient disputer et ne se parlaient plus.

Les élèves de Griffons d'or et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Harry ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione car elle avait visiblement besoin de sommeil attendit que la jeune fille se réveil pour aller déjeuner.

A la plus grande déception des deux adolescents, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy en se rendant à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner, il été environ 7 heure du matin, et les ennuis commençaient déjà.

Encore une journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse

Si ce chapitre vous a plus je vous recommande vivement d'aller voir les fanfictions de ElisePotter7 ( u/11300780/ElisaPotter7), ses fanfictions sont géniales !


	2. L'examen de métamorphose

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction « une relation chaotique »

Je tenait à m'excuser car dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que cette fan fic se passais au milieu du tome 5, or, elle se passe au milieu du tome 6. Dsl

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : L'examen de métamorphose**_

A la plus grande déception des deux adolescents, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy en se rendant à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner, il été environ 7 heure du matin, et les ennuis commençaient déjà.

Encore une journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse

-Alors Granger, comme ça Weasley sort avec Lavande ? Pas trop dégoûtée ? Après tout, vous avez le même niveau : minable et pathétique

-Ta gueule, on ta pas sonné face de vipère, dit Harry pour défendre son amie aux bord des larmes

-C'est bon Harry, on s'en va, il n'en vaut pas la peine

Les deux amis s'en allèrent laissant cette saleté de Malefoy derrière eux,qui fini par aller rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le silence ce fut et tout le monde les regardèrent.

Harry lance un regard accusateur à Ron qui été déjà installé a la table des Griffons d'or.

_Ron, si c'est toi qui a dit a tout le monde que Hermione été jalouse de toi et Lavande, TU ES MORT_

Hermione et Harry allèrent s'asseoir à coté de Neville qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'on lui parlait

-Neville, allô la terre, ici la lune, dit Harry pour attirer son attention

\- Ah, Harry, c'est toi, tu m'a fait peur !

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous a regardés quand on est rentrés ?

-C'est Ron, il a dit à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Lavande et que tu avais piquée une crise car Lavande a dit qu'elle vous aimait paset que Hermione avait giflé Lavande pour se venger.

-Ça c'est pas vraiment passer comme ça mais il y a un fond de vérité : Lavande est une salope

Ron, je vais te TUER !

Neville observa longuement Harry puis retourne à ses toast et son porridge sans le contredire

Quand à Harry, il se beurra une tartine puis se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait disparue.

Il se leva précipitamment en emmenant des tartine avec lui pour Hermione qui n'avait rien avalé, et couru hors de la salle commune et bousculant Pansy Parkinson sur son passage.

_Hermione, tu voudrai pas rester tranquille cinq petites secondes._

_Je t'adore mais là j'en peut plus._

Harry qui a beau être génial n'avait pas emmené la carte du maraudeur au petit déjeuner, se dirigea donc vers la salle commune des griffons d'or pour aller chercher la carte.

En chemin, il croisa Colin Crivey qui lui demanda une photos qu'Harry refusa.

En arrivant à la salle commune, il aperçu Hermione allongée sur le canapé entrain de pleurer.

-'Mione, je suis désolé, je sais ce que tu ressent.

-Pourquoi moi ? Dit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots

\- Je t'ai apporter des tartines.

-J'ai pas faim

-Mange, sinon tu vas avoir faim et tu vas rater ton examen de métamorphose

La jeune fille pris les tartines à contre cœur et les mangea rapidement avant de remercier Harry d'être toujours là pour elle

-Harry, tu es le meilleur ami du monde

\- Toi aussi, tu es la meilleure amie du monde

Ils perlèrent de tout et de rien au plus grand bonheur de Harry qui avait enfin fini par remonter le moral à son amie quand soudain Hermione se leva d'un coup et dit :

\- On va être en retard !

-En plus on commence avec défense contre le s force du mal avec Rogue

_Fais chier _

-On y va

Les deux adolescents sortirent en courant de la salle commune et arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur cour après avoir joué des coudes dans les couloirs noir de monde.

Ils s'assirent à une table où ils ne pouvaient pas voir la face de bulldog de Lavande Brown.

Le cour se passa sans trop de problème à part 5 point en moins pour griffon d'or car miss Brown bavardai avec son Ron-Ron d'amour ce qui énerva encore plus Harry.

Ensuite les élèves avaient examens de métamorphose, Harry savait qu'il avait très peu révisé mais que Ron, lui, n'avait pas du tout réviser, trop occupé à bécoter Lavande ce qui le motiva encore plus à réussir . Il fallait transformer un rat en cactus.

L'examen se déroula dans le calme comme les deux jours suivant hormis le fait que les trois amis se faisaient toujours la tête.

Puis, vient le jours de la distribution des copies et donc des résultats de l'examen de métamorphose

Harry avait eu B+, comme toujours, Ron eu F, ce qui étonna Harry car certes, il ne brillait toujours en métamorphose pas mais là,il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

Quand vient le tour de Hermione, tout le monde fut étonné par sa note : B+

A la fin du cour, Hermione dit à Harry :

-Harry, c'est un catastrophe, j'ai seulement eu B+

-Moi aussi j'ai eu B+ et c pas une catastrophe !

_C'est même mieux que d'habitude _

A la fin de la journée et après avoir mangé, les deux amis rentrèrent à la salle commune où ils virent Ron assis sur un fauteuil qui se leva à leur arrivée.

-Il faut qu'on parle

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, ce soir, demain, car cela dépend du temps que je dispose.

Et comme toujours je vous recommande vivement d'aller lire les fanfictions de ElisaPotter7

Elles sont géniale !


	3. Le véritassérum

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3 de ma fan fiction « une relation chaotique »

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 3 : Le véritasérum**_

A la fin de la journée et après avoir mangé, les deux amis rentrèrent à la salle commune où ils virent Ron assis sur un fauteuil qui se leva à leur arrivée.

-Il faut qu'on parle

-Pour dire quoi ? Dit Harry sur un ton des plus désagréable, qu'on est des crétins de première ?

-Harry ! Dit Hermione sur un ton plein de reproches

-Pour m'excuser, pour ce qu'à dit Lavande hier, vous ne le méritiez pas, vous e^tes mes amis après tout

-On étai tes amis rectifia Hermione sur un ton entre la colère et la tristesse

-Je veut me réconcilier avec vous, vous me manquer !

-…

-...

-Mais je me suis rendu compte ce matin que je ne vous manquez pas tant que ça

Hermione ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et sauta au coup de Ron pile au moment ou Lavande entra dans la pièce.

-Ron ! Dit la jeune fille dégoûtée du jeune homme, que fait cette sale sang de bourbe dans tes bras ?! Je te rappelle que tues mon mec et donc que tu m'appartient

Ron repoussa Hermione et embrassa Lavande, qui fut enfin satisfaite de s'être débarrassée de cette « sang de bourbe » trop entreprenante à son goût.

_Ron tu es vraiment un connard de première, Hermione avait besoin de réconfort et toi tu l'as repoussée pour allé embrasser cette sale pétasse de Lavande Brown. Si tu veux redevenir ami avec moins et avec Hermione, va falloir changer._

Harry atrapa Hermione par le bras et allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé plus loin pour pouvoir parler tranquille :

-Hermione, je suis sure qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait

-Et pourquoi il ne le serait pas

-Peut être un filtre d'amour

-Mais oui c'est vrai ! On a croiser Lavande dans le magasin de farce et attrape de Fred et George et en plus elle à dit bonjour à Ron, un filtre d'amour à la main

-Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Il doit y avoir la recette du véritaserum dans mon livre de potions

-Comme en deuxième année, fabrication dans les toilettes

-OK mais j'espère qu'on ne croisera pas mimi geignarde

-Alors c'est parti

-On commence quand ?

-Demain, c'est samedi donc on a pas cours

Ils allèrent se coucher et se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin pour pouvoir tout planifier avant le réveil des autre élèves

-Bonjour 'Mione, bien dormi ? Demanda Harry en arrivant dans la salle commune

-Oui et toi ?

-Ça aurai pu être mieux si il n'y avait pas eu Ron qui révait de cette pétasse

-Je vois le genre

-Bon, on s'y met

-Oui

-Dans mon livre de potions, il dise de mettre :

_3 larmes d'enfants_

_1 plume de phénix_

_3 queues de lézard_

_50 cl de soupe d'ortie_

_et tous les pétales de 4 bouquets de roses jau__ne_

_-Et où on va trouver tout ça ?_

_-Bas dans la classe de potions pardi_

_-OK, donc on doit voler la classe de potion, c'est ça ?_

_-Yes_

_-Bon ba on y va, avant que les autres se réveillent_

_-C'est parti_

_Ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et arrivèrent sans problème à la salle de potions._

_-Bon, on se répartirent les ingrédients dit Hermione_

_-OK, moi je prends les queux de lézard et la soupe d'orties_

_-Donc moi je prends les fleurs et la plume de Phoenix, Slughorn __en à récupérées pour le prochain cour _

_Au bout de 15 minutes, ils avaient réunie tout les ingrédient pour la potion et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles._

_-Que ce que vous faites là ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les 2 précédents ( qui ne sont déjà pas très longs ) car je voulais couper à un moment où il y a un minimum de suspens _


	4. La vérité, rien que la vérité

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fan fic « une relation chaotique »

Bonne lecture.

__**Chapitre 4 : La vérité, rien que la vérité.**__

_Au bout de 15 minutes, ils avaient réunie tout les ingrédient pour la potion et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles._

_-Que ce que vous faites là ?_

_Les deux amis se regardèrent, leurs cœurs battants à 1000 à l'heure_

_Mimi Geignarde sorti d'une des cabines des toilettes_

_-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu été là, __dit Harry encore sous le choc_

_-Ça fait des années que je suis là, la pauvre mimi a même été oubliée par le beau Harry Potter_

_-Mimi c'est pas ça, dit Hermione, c'est juste…_

_-Mimi à tout à fait raison, dit Harry sans même un minimum de reproche dans la voie_

_-Bhouuuuu_

_Et __M__imi retourna plonger dans les toilettes._

_Au bout de quelques semaines le véritasérum été prêt et Harry et Hermione sont passés à l'action n'en pouvant plus de voir Ron et Lavande se faire des mamours._

_-Harry, c'est le bon moment, Ron est tout seul._

_-OK, on y va._

_-__Bonjour Ron, ça va ?_

_-Oh, tient, mademoiselle je sais tout et monsieur qui a survécu, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?_

_Harry attrapa Ron, lui fit une clé de bras et le mit à terre et Hermione lui fit avaler le véritasérum._

_-Ron, demanda Hermione, que pense tu de Lavande ?_

_-Elle est trop bonne._

_-Harry, ça marche pas, dit Hermione dégoûtée_

_-Ron, à tu souvenir d'avoir pris du filtre d'amour ? Demande Harry_

_-Je sais pas _

_-Hermione, tu as pas fait tout boire à Ron ? Demanda Harry_

_-Oh, je vois où tu veut en venir, dit Hermione, il faut qu'on trouve Lavande, on y va_

_-__Attends Hermione._

_Q__ue pense tu de Hermione __Ron__, demanda Harry pour essayer de sauver la situation_

_\- __Elle est belle, intelligente et très gentille dit Ron sur un ton _

_-Tu vois 'Mione, c'est pas perdu, dit Harry_

_-Chut Harry, il pourrait nous entendre_

__**Même si il est dans un état plutôt second **__

_-On y va, dit Harry_

_-Oui, __on y va, __il faut trouver Lavande_

_-__Allons y_

_Les deux adolescent partirent et laissèrent Ron tout seul._

_Grace à la carte du maraudeur de super Harry, les deux amis trouvèrent Lavande en un clin d'œil et lui firent boire le reste du veritaserum._

_-Oh, ça à le même goût que les lèvres de mon Ron-Ron d'amour, dit Lavande sur un ton étrange (comme si elle avait pris de la drogue) _

_-Quelle salope celle là, dit Harry, 'Mione, laisse moi la taper, s'il te plaît !_

_-Harry, dit Hermione sur un ton exaspéré mais en riant_

_-Allez, dit oui_

_-Quand elle aura parler c'est d'accord_

_-Yes_

_-Alors Lavande, as tu fais avaler du philtre d'amour à Ron ? Demanda Hermione_

_-Non pourquoi ? Dit Lavande sur un ton presque assez mignon pour ne plus avoir envie de la taper _

_-Harry ?_

_-Oui Hermione_

_-Tape la _

_-Avec plaisir_

__**Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça ! **__

_Harry brandi son poing et tapa de toute ses forces sur Lavande ensuite Hermione lança un sortilège d'oubliette à cette dernière avant de lui dire qu'elle s'était fait frapper par Ron._

_Les deux ami quittèrent la pièce laissant face de cocker toute seule pleine de sang._

_En arrivant à la grande salle, ils ne virent ni Ron ni Miss Brown au plus grand bonheur de Hermione même si quelque chose lui troutaut dans la tête._

_-Merci Hermione, dit Harry_

_-Mais de quoi tu parle ?_

_-Merci de m'avoir laisser frapper cette pétasse._

_-Elle te remercier aussi quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle est plus belle avec son nez casser._

_-Si seulement elle apprends un jour qu c'était moi parce que là, elle va sûrement se disputer avec Ron._

_-Je me met un peu à culpabiliser _

_-'Mione, tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu veux, non ?_

_-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas fait de manière très « loyale »_

_-Tu as raison, on devrait peut-être aller s'excuser_

_-…_

_Hermione se leva brusquement et parti en courant vers la salle commune des griffons d'or sans attendre la réaction de son ami._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus, c'est très court mais en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je manque d'inspiration._

_Dsl_

_Je vous consceil, comme toujours les supers fan fics de ElisaPotter7_


	5. Et les problèmes recommencent

_Bonjour à toute et à tous._

_Désolé de l'énorme retard pour ce chapitre. Ces derniers temps je suis débordé mais g trouvé un peu de temps pour vous._

_Bonne lecture._

__**Chapitre 5 : Et les problèmes recommencent**__

_Hermione se leva brusquement et parti en courant vers la salle commune des griffons d'or sans attendre la réaction de son ami._

_Elle courut jusqu'au fond du parc où elle fini par s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et sa respiration quand soudain elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquelent mais ne vit rien ni personne._

_-Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_-…_

_-Montrez-vous !_

_-C'est moi_

_-Qui moi_

_-Ron_

_-Quoi tu n'est pas avec cette sale face de caniche de Lavande_

_-Non, on c'est séparé_

_-Pourquoi ? ___**Yes **__

__**-**___A cause de vous_

_-A cause de nous ?!_

_-A cause de moi_

_-Comment tu as su que j'êtait là_

_-Je t'ai suivi_

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Pardon_

_-C'est pas grave, mais maintenant je devrai faire attention, je suis suivi par des paparadzies _

_-…_

_ Et ils se mirent à rirent en cœur ._

_Soudain Harry débarqua et les regarda de traver._

_-J'ai loupé un épisode moi_

_-Haha_

_-Haha_

_-Hé ho_

_-Oh Harry, tu es là dit Ron_

_-Toi ferme la ou je te met mon poing dan ta gueule_

_ Hermione, que-ce passe il ?_

_-Ron à larguer face de bulldog_

_-J'avoue qu'elle avait un peu une salle gueule dit Ron se tenant le ventre car il avait trop rigolé_

_-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule connard_

_-Hé Harry, calme toi, maintenant qu'il à largué Lavande tout est réglé_

_-'Mione, tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir?!_

_-Harry, c'est fini maintenant_

_-Maintenant c'est moi le méchant, c'est ça ?_

_-Non mais…_

_-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai soutenu, qui ta aidé à faire le véritaserum, qui ai casser le nez de cette salope de Lavande et c'est moi le méchant maintenant ?!_

_-Harry j'ai pas dit ça …_

_-C'est tout comme_

_-Harry … dit elle en sanglotant _

_-C'est bon, je vous laisse entre crétin. Bonne soirée_

_-…_

_Et Harry partit laissant Ron et Hermione dans l'incompréhension total._

_-Hermione ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est vrai que vous avez fait du véritaserum et que vous avez cassé la gueule de Lavande ?_

_-Oui, désolé, c'est vraiment notre faute si tu as cassé avec bulldog_

_-Merci_

_-… Quoi ?_

_-J'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette pétasse, Harry à toujours eu raison mais je l'ai pas écouté, dès le début il m'a dit qu'elle était juste là pour la célébrité et je me suis emporté __lui disant que je n'était pas célèbre à part peut-être le fait que j'étais le meilleur amis du garçon qui a survécu._

_-Tu pense pas y être allé un peu fort ?_

_-Si et maintenant je regrette._

_-Mais là il est clairement pas apte à te parler ni même à t'écouter._

_-Pour changer absolument pas subtilement de sujet je te propose de rentré parce que là si on nous vois on va aller en retenu._

_-C'était vraiment pas subtile mais je suis d'accord, on rentre et on essaye de se faire pardonner par Harry le rancunier._

_Les deux amis se mirent en route et arrivèrent sans trop de problèmes au château à part le fait de croiser Nick quasi sans tête. Arrivé au dortoir, il ne virent personne même pas pate en rond qui était habituellement allongé au coin du feu._

_-Bon, bah la mission se faire pardonner par Harry le rancunier est reportée à demain __dit Hermione en montant l'escalier pour se rendre à son dortoir_

_-Si il est réveillé je pourrait peut être essayé de le faire descendre dans la grande salle _

_-OK, je t'attend ici_

_-Cool_

_Ron monta dans son dortoir et vit tout ses amis endormis sauf Harry qui n'était même pas dans la piè ès avoir regarder sous le lit de son amis pour voir si il y avait encore sa cape 'dinvisilbilité et la carte du maraudeur, il redescendit en courant dans la salle commune et y retrouva Hermione._

_-'Mione, Harry n'est pas dans le dortoir !_

_-Mais il est où alors ?_

_-Je sais pas mais je crois il a pris la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur_

_-Ça veut dire qu'il est sortit et qu'on doit le retrouver_

_-Hermione, __il est peut être un peu tard pour aller chercher Harry, surtout qu'on a pas la cape et la carte_

_-Ronald Weasley, tu veut laissé ton meilleur ami tout seul la nuit dans Poudlard et tout ça à cause de nous ?!_

_-C'est bon pas la peine de crier, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, en plus, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère !_

_-__En plus on est préfet donc on doit retrouver Harry_

_-OK, alors on y va_

_Les deux amis quittèrent la salle commune et partirent à la recherche de Harry dans le but principal de se faire pardonner et de se réconcilier avec leur meilleur ami._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, au passage, je vous conseil (comme d'habitude) d'aller voir les super méga fanfiction de ElisaPotter7 (perso ma préférée c'est « ma Ginny »)_

_Je pense que je posterai le week-end prochain mais je garanti rien car j'ai plein d'évaluations._


	6. L'homme derrière le comptoir

Bonjour à toute et à tous.

Voici le chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction « une relation chaotique »

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous

_**Chapitre 6 : L'homme derrière le comptoir**_

Les deux amis quittèrent la salle commune et partirent _à la recherche de Harry dans le but principal de se faire pardonner et de se réconcilier avec leur meilleur ami._

_-Ron, où il peut bien être ?!_

_-'Mione ne pleure pas, c'est pas ta faute_

_Quelques larmes avaient effectivement coulées sur les joues de l'adolescente. près le match de quiditche _

_-Tous ça c'est de ma faute_

_-Non, tout ça a commencer quand on c'est disputer après le match de quiditche quand Lavande …_

_-...Face de bulldog_

_-Si tu veut, face de bulldog m'a embrasser_

_-Peu importe, tout ce qui compte c'est que l'on retrouve Harry au plus vite, il va vraiment pas bien et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire dans des moment pareil_

_-Tu as raison, ___**comme d'habitude**___, on doit se dépêcher_

_-Allons y_

_Sans la carte du maraudeur, les deux amis n'avançaient pas très vite dans leurs recherches __surtout qu'ils manquèrent de croiser plusieurs fois Rusart accompagner de cette saleté de Miss Teigne aux intersection des couloirs._

_Au bout d'une heure et demi de recherches à chercher dans tout Poudlard les deux amis finirent par se demander où a bien pu passer leur ami._

_-Hermione, ça devient très grave là_

_-Je sais, mais on ne doit en parler à personne car Harry risquerait de se faire renvoyer_

_-'Mione, et si Harry …_

_-Était en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Ron tu es un génie !_

_-Merci_

_-J'était sorti un soir avec Harry et il m'avait monter les différent passages secrets de Poudlard qui menaient à Près au Lard._

_**Quoi, **__**MON**__** Hermione est sortit avec **__**Harry, un soir, sans moi !**_

_-Et alors, ils sont où ?_

_-Il y en a un sous le saule pleureur qui mène à la cabane hurlante, mais ça tu le sais déjà _

_-Oui_

_-On va passer par là, OK ?_

_-OK_

_-Alors quesque l'on attend ?_

_-Rien_

_-Bah alors on y va, avance_

_-C'est bon, j'y vais_

_Les deux amis sortirent en douce du château le plus discrètement possible et atteignirent le saule pleureur sans soucis et prirent le passage secret sans se faire blesser par cet arbre meurtrier._

_-Bon, __maintenant on à plus qu'à retrouver Harry dans tout Près au Lard dit Ron_

_-Y'a plus qu'à, c'est vite dit_

_-Oui mais là on a pas de temps à perdre pour des petites choses comme ça, Hermione, parfois tu peut être vraiment très intelligente mais aussi très, comment dire, stupide_

_-C'était pas très gentil, ça s'appelle de la méchanceté gratuite_

_-Hermione, on y va là_

_-Oui_

_Ils se mirent en route et cherchèrent toute la nuit des entrée dans les magasins et dans le bar où Harry aurait pu passer. Au levé du jour, ils finirent par trouver la porte d'un bar ouvert, un bar qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Ils entrèrent et se mirent à chercher Harry de plus belle._

_-Harry, tu es là ?_

_-Allez vous en _

_-'Mione, cétait qui ? Dit Ron en __chuchotant_

_-Je sais pas , demande_

_-Mais pourquoi moi ?!_

_-Car tu es l'homme de la situation_

_Ron pris son courage à deux mains et sortit d'une petite voie fluette quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à ça :_

_-Qui est là_

_Il eu aussitôt une réponse d'une voie provenant de derrière le comptoir_

_-Allez vous en !_

_-Pas tant que vous ne nous aurez pas dit qui vous êtes, dit Hermione sans réflechir_

_-Vous ne devriez pas être ici et vous le savez_

_-Oui mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, vous devez retourner au château immediatement_

_-Comment vous savez que nous venons du château ? Dit Ron par la réponse de la personne de derrière le comptoir_

_-Très malin dit Hermione à Ron en chuchotant _

_Ce dernier rougit en sentant la bouche de sa meilleure amie aussi près de lui _

_-Alors, répondez dit Ron encouragé à continuer sa lancé d'intelligence _

_-Je le sais car aucun enfant ne se balade à cette heure dehors à part les élèves qui pensent avoir l'âme d'aventuriers et il n'y a qu'à Poudalrd qu'il y a des enfants comme ça_

_Il y eu un silence de mort quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans la rue et eurent le réflexe de se cacher derrière le comptoir avec la personne qui les avaient surpris dans leur te__n__tative de sauvetage de leur amis désormais disparu depuis la veille. __Ils ne virent personne. Hermione songeant soudain à une hypothèse qui lui semblât plus que probable._

_Le mystérieux inconnu de derrière le comptoir devait sûrement être le bruit qu'ils venait d'entendre dans la rue. Il avait profité du silence des deux amis dans leur interrogatoire très pointu pour s'enfuir et évité de se faire démasquer par les deux adolescents qui commençaient cruellement à s'inquiéter pour leur ami qui avait certes un tempérament aventureux mais qui ne s'absentait jamais plus d'une heure._

_Il était presque six heure du matin et les deux amis n'avaient aucune piste sure de où pouvait bien se trouver leur ami._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Je sais que en ce moment je suis en retard pour poster les chapitres mais je suis débordée._

_J'espère avoir le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre dimanche (le 20/10/2019) cependant, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne posterai (malheureusement) pas avant la rentrée. Donc au cas où, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances avec, je l'espère, beaucoup de repos._

_Si vous ne savez pas quoi lire comme fanfictions ( et même si vous savez) je vous __conseil__ vivemen__t__ d'allée lire les fanfiction de ElisaPotter7. C'est trop génial._


	7. La maison sur la plage

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà le septième chapitre de ma fanfiction « une relation chaotique »_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et je m'excuse mille fois pour l'extrême retard ce chapitre (sans raison valable en plus)_

_Bonne lecture_

__**Chapitre 7 : La maison sur la plage**__

_Il y eu un silence de mort quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans la rue et eurent le réflexe de se cacher derrière le comptoir avec la personne qui les avaient surpris dans leur te__n__tative de sauvetage de leur amis désormais disparu depuis la veille. __Ils ne virent personne. Hermione songeant soudain à une hypothèse qui lui semblât plus que probable._

_Le mystérieux inconnu de derrière le comptoir devait sûrement être le bruit qu'ils venait d'entendre dans la rue. Il avait profité du silence des deux amis dans leur interrogatoire très pointu pour s'enfuir et évité de se faire démasquer par les deux adolescents qui commençaient cruellement à s'inquiéter pour leur ami qui avait certes un tempérament aventureux mais qui ne s'absentait jamais plus d'une heure._

_Il était presque six heure du matin et les deux amis n'avaient aucune piste sure de où pouvait bien se trouver leur ami._

_Soudain, Hermione tomba à genoux : elle pleurait silencieusement. _

_Ron la releva et lui demanda :_

_-'Mione, ça va ?_

_-Harry, il…, il…_

_-Il ?_

_-Et si il été mort_

_-Non, c'est pas possible. Il est trop fort pour se faire tuer._

_-Oui mais on a chercher partout_

_Et Hermione reparti dans un sanglot_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron se mit à rire :_

_-Hermione_

_-Oui ?_

_-Il est dans la salle sur demande_

_Hermione se mit à rire à son tour_

_Quand les deux adolescents eurent finit de rirent comme des baleine il se mirent en route vers le château et se rendirent à la salle sur demande._

_Quand ils rentrèrent, ils virent du sable, une maison et un ciel étoilé._

_Mais personne._

_Hermione dit, les larmes aux yeux :_

_-Et là on fait quoi_

_-Cet endroit me fait penser à la maison de ma grand-mère, elle n'habite plus là bas car elle est morte i ans._

_-Et…_

_-Mais je pense que la salle sur demande nous a montré cet endroit car nous voulons plus que tout trouver Harry_

_-Oui mais il n'a pas pu transplaner_

_-Bah on dirait que si_

_-Mais c'est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard _

_-Mais si il n'avait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard_

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?_

_-Et si il avait quitter Poudlard_

_-Et ce serait pour ça que nous ne le trouvons pas_

_-Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir_

_-Ron, je pense qu ce n'est pas une bonne idée_

_-Mais 'Mione, on a pas le choix_

_Alors les deux amis allèrent à pré au lard en passant par le passage secret sous le saule cogneur._

_-Prête ?_

_-Prête et toi, prêt ?_

_-Prêt_

_Les deux adolescents se concentrèrent et pensèrent très fort à la maison de la grand-mère de Ron_

_Les deux ami tombèrent par terre, sur du sable. Ils avaient réussit._

_-Ron, __dit Hermione d'un ton mal assuré, c'est la maison de ta grand-mère ?_

_-Oui, entrons_

_-Très bien_

_-Je passe d'abord_

_-Si tu veut_

_Ron poussa la porte et entra dans la maison, Hermione sur ses talons_

_-Harry, tu es là ? Dit la jeune fille accroché au bras du rouquin_

_-…_

_-Harry ? Dirent en cœur les deux sorciers_

_-Partez_

_-Harry, enfin, tu es là_

_-Laissez-moi tranquille_

_-Harry, on t'a cherché partout_

_-Je veux voir personne_

_-Ron, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît dit le jeune fille _

_-…_

_Elle se retourna et regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que son ami avait disparu et elle n'avait pas non-plus souvenir d'avoir lâché son bras_

_-Harry, viens, vite dit la jeune fille inquiette_

_-Pourquoi ? Répondit Harry, toujours caché dans la maison_

_\- Ron a disparu_

_Harry descendit l'escalier en traînant les pieds puis il dit :_

_-Je l'ai vu, il est sortit sur la plage_

_-Alors on y va_

_-Sans moi, je rentre au cahteau_

_-Très bien mais demain tu va nous devoir de serieuses explications_

_\- Oui oui_

_Et Harry transpalana_

_Hermione ouvrit la porte de la veranda et sortit sur la plage._

_Elle s'allongea dans le sable à côté de Ron._

_Les deux amis restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne heure._

_Hermione finit par dire :_

_-Ron, tu sais je suis désolé qu'on se soit disputé. Tu sais, toute les fois où je t'ai vu avec Lavande je _

_Hermione ne put continuer sa phrase : Ron était en train de l'embrasser_

_Elle répondit à son baiser._

_Hermione reprit sa respiration et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et lui dit :_

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veut_

_-Je être près de toi et te voir heureuse_

_Ron pris sa mains et serra Hermione dans ses bras._

_Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_-Maintenant il faut qu'on rentre sinon on va être en retard au cours de Rogue_

_Les deux amoureux transplanèrent pour rentrer au château._

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterait le prochain chapitre. __En attendant je vous __souhaite__ de très joyeuse fêtes de fin d'année et de très bonnes vacances._


	8. Les trois inséparables

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse.

Celui d'aujourd'hui est le dernier alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Bonne lecture : )

**Les trois inséparables :**

En rentrant au château Ron et Hermine n'eurent pas le temps d'aller se recoucher. Ils sont donc allés directement à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Ils n'étaient pas le dernier à finir mais presque. Ils passèrent ensuite au dortoir pour prendre leur manuels et partir en cour où il arrivèrent juste à temps.

Harry était là, seul, le regard vide et fatigué. Il écoutait sans même répondre à Rogue lorsque ce dernier le provoquait. Hermine fut prise de culpabilité: si son meilleur ami était ainsi c'était se faute (et aussi celle de ron).

A la fin du cour elle alla lui parler:

-Harry, je suis profondément désolée. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du pardonner à ron aussi facilement mais mes sentiments ont pris le dessus. En même temps si je t'avais écouté, tout serait différents.

-Comment ça tout serait différents?

-Si je t'avais écouté tu ne serais pas partie et je n'aurais pas eu à te chercher. Mais ce moment ma permis de me ré rapprocher de Ron. Hier quand tu es parti, Ron et moi on s'est allongé sur le sable et on a discuté. Je me suis mise à parler et il m'a soudainement embrassé.

-Je ...

-Merci Harry. Même si ce n'étais pas du tout ton but tu m'as rendu un énorme service. Tu es mon meilleur ami et le meilleur des ami de tout le monde, moldu et sorcier confondu. Je tient tellement à toi, alors ne disparaît plus jamais comme hier.

-Promis. Et moi aussi je tient à toi 'Mione.

Ron entra dans la pièce à ce moment là

-Mais moi encore plus, dit il en embrassant sa nouvelle petite amie.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules se la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras.

-Vient Harry, dit Hermione en attrapant le jeune homme et en l'intégrant au câlin. Après tout si on on est ensemble c'est grâce à toi et puis tu es notre meilleur ami. On est les trois mousquetaire, les totalie spies, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, on est Harry,Ron et Hermione, les trois inséparables.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.


End file.
